Au désespoir
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Il sent les corps tomber autour de lui, le sol trembler sous l'assaut des combats… Il entend les cris, les pleurs. S'il ouvrait les yeux, il verrait l'école en ruine, la peur dans le regard de ses camarades, la mort… Que ça s'arrête, pitié, que tout s'arrête… (identité du personnage révélée à la fin du texte)


**Note d'auteur : Un petit texte que j'ai écrit en 1h lors d'une Nuit d'HPF, sur le thème "Résonner", pas bien joyeux mais curieusement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire^^**

 **Je n'ai volontairement pas indiqué de personnage dans le résumé, son identité n'est révélée qu'à la fin du texte.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête… Les cris, les pleurs, les appels au secours… Ils hurlent autour de lui, ils résonnent dans sa tête, et il ne peut pas les faire taire…

— Pitié, taisez-vous ! gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, serrant si fort sa boîte crânienne qu'il lui semble qu'elle va exploser sous ses doigts. Pitié, pitié…

Il se recroqueville sur le sol, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les paupières hermétiquement closes. Il ne veut plus les entendre, il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux et voir les corps qui jonchent le sol. Les regards vides, tournés vers le ciel. Les visages contre le sol, le sang qui se répand sous les cheveux, sinistre fleur rouge en pleine éclosion.

Les pas précipités qui retentissent autour de lui, les éclairs qui fusent, les coups sourds des corps qui chutent. Il entend une voix juvénile appeler au secours. Il devrait se lever aussitôt, aller lui porter secours sans hésiter un instant. Une fraction de seconde peut faire la différence…

Mais il ne bouge pas, tétanisé, recroquevillé en position fœtale, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. Juste se couper du monde, et oublier le combat un moment. Ne plus penser à rien. Et alors, peut-être qu'on l'oubliera lui aussi. Ou peut-être qu'on le tuera, d'un sortilège rapide. Un éclair vert, sans qu'il en ait conscience. Tout irait si vite, et il pourrait partir en paix… Sa jambe le fait souffrir, il n'ose pas regarder de peur de voir la quantité de sang qu'il a perdue, de voir sa robe de sorcier imbibée de rouge, et de perdre le peu de forces qu'il lui reste.

Les cris ne cessent pas, et il crie avec eux, il s'arrache les cheveux à force de tirer dessus, il sent des griffures lui brûler le visage, il ne sait plus d'où elles viennent. Se les est-il infligées lui-même, a-t-il reçu des blessures en combattant ?

— Pitié, pitié… gémit-il plus faiblement, des sanglots dans la voix. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive… Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner…

Le froid lui glace le cœur. Il se demande s'il ne va pas mourir bientôt, tant la douleur est forte. Mais ce n'est pas sa jambe qui le fait le plus souffrir. C'est quelque chose de plus diffus. C'est comme un creux dans la poitrine, comme si quelque chose se brisait en lui, comprimait ses poumons, l'empêchait de respirer… Il se sent mal, il voudrait vomir mais tout son corps semble figé. Même les réflexes les plus primaires ne lui viennent plus.

Il ne peut que se focaliser sur les cris autour de lui. Il revoit le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et qu'il a été forcé d'abandonner pour survivre, pour retourner combattre. Il revoit le regard vide, et ce souvenir l'anéantit un peu plus. Il ne veut pas vivre avec ces images, il ne veut pas se souvenir de ces horreurs. Personne ne peut.

Autour de lui résonnent les pas précipités des combattants, ceux qui ont le courage de continuer, qui ne se laissent pas abattre par le désespoir. Ceux qui malgré les blessures, les sortilèges reçus, n'abandonnent pas et se battent jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Il les entend, toujours plus proches de lui, il sait ce qu'on va penser de lui. Lâche, peureux, indigne de posséder une baguette magique, indigne de sa famille… Quelqu'un s'arrête près de lui, il attend le coup de grâce, il entend presque la baguette se lever… Le sortilège retentit…

— _Spero Patronum_ !

Et alors c'est comme si la chape de plomb qui s'était abattue sur lui se soulevait. À nouveau il peut respirer, à nouveau son corps lui répond. Fébrilement il décrispe ses mains, lâche ses cheveux, et se redresse péniblement, vérifiant d'un geste machinal que ses lunettes sont bien en place. Il sursaute quand une main vient se poser sur son épaule, et qu'un visage familier lui apparaît.

— Harry ?...

Le jeune homme lui sourit, l'air exténué, mais bien moins affecté que lui. Une douce lumière blanche irradie près d'eux. Le Patronus de Harry les observe calmement, presque avec sagesse. Il ne bouge pas, comme s'il les protégeait.

— Je n'ai jamais su produire de Patronus…

— Il aurait été bon d'y penser avant de descendre au Département des Mystères…

— Je devais me rendre dans la salle du Voile, le directeur des Transports Magiques veut qu'on fasse des recherches sur sa façon de fonctionner, pour peut-être l'adapter…

Il se rend compte qu'il tremble, qu'il parle à toute vitesse et que ses propos sont probablement inintelligibles. Harry lui tend une main amicale et l'aide à se relever. Par simple précaution, il regarde le bas de sa robe de sorcier. Elle est intacte, pas une goutte de sang, et sa jambe ne le fait pas souffrir.

— J'avais déjà vu des Détraqueurs, et ressenti leur effet… Mais pas depuis…

— Pas depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, complète Harry avec un soupir compatissant. Je t'avoue que moi non plus, et je m'en serais bien passé.

— Tu as réussi à t'en débarrasser…

— Disons que j'ai un peu de pratique. J'ai surtout eu de la chance qu'il soit seul.

— Cette salle est…

Il frissonne, au souvenir des images qu'il vient de revoir. Pourquoi s'est-il senti irrésistiblement attiré par cette porte ? Il était déjà trop tard quand il a cherché à la refermer.

— Nous ne l'avions pas visitée, lors de notre escapade en cinquième année, dit calmement Harry. Et ce n'est probablement pas un mal…

La salle des Peurs, du Désespoir. Sans connaître son nom, il en a deviné la signification. Un des derniers lieux du monde sorcier qui contienne des Détraqueurs. Harry lui presse l'épaule et le force à avancer, tandis que le cerf disparaît peu à peu, maintenant que la menace est écartée, repoussée derrière la porte close.

— Allez Percy, ne restons pas là. Cet endroit me fiche le cafard. Et la prochaine fois que tu décides de descendre ici, n'attends pas d'avoir disparu pendant assez longtemps pour qu'on s'inquiète et qu'on vienne te chercher. Laisse un mot.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà :) Pauvre Percy, je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui^^ Mais ça m'avait manqué d'écrire sur ce personnage, je l'aime tellement !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez-moi un peu mot si le coeur vous en dit :)**


End file.
